Arrivals
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: The arrival of Teddy, PJ, Gabe and Charlie Dunkin as projected in my mind.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (orginal) from Good Luck Charlie**

* * *

******

Arrival #1 Tedina ((Teddy)) Dunkin

It was a particularly sweltering day when Amy Dunkin went into labor.

"Bob," she called to her husband, "we need to go. The baby is coming"

"You're not due for another week"

"TELL IT TO THE BABY," she said

They got to the hospital with no time to spare. The baby was already past the birth cannel and it was coming. Dr. Sing took Amy into the delivery room, delivered the baby a 4 pound 11 ounce baby girl breathing on her own.

"Congratulations," Dr. Sing said, "it's a girl"

"Well," Bob said disappointed, "I guess we can't name her Teddy"

He was disappointed only because his father Theodore had just died, and he wanted to name the baby Teddy after his father.

"Sure we can," Amy said, "We can call her Tedina Frances"

She kissed the crown of her new baby's head.

The next day a knock on Amy's hospital door was heard.

"Can we come in," Amy's sister Diana asked.

"Of course," Amy said.

It was Diana, Pamela, her 8 year old daughter and Paul James, her 2 year old son.

"Baby," PJ said

"Yes PJ," Amy smiled, "that's your cousin Teddy"

"I hold?"

Amy patted the bed next to her.

"Of course honey," she said, "Bob help him up"

Bob lifted PJ up so that he could sit on the bed next to Amy as Amy handed him the baby. He sighed inwardly as he watched his nephew hold his baby and his wife bond with her. He really loved his daughter but he wanted a son and he knew he would have a hard time bounding with this baby.

"I'm going to go get something from the café," Bob said, "can I get anything for you guys?"

Everyone gave him their requests. He went downstairs and saw a father in tears.

"What's wrong," Bob asked.

"My wife just had a baby and it is so sick," the father explained, "We're probably going to lose it"

_It? Why would he refer to his child as it?_

"Boy or girl," Bob asked.

"It was born with both parts," the father said, "We wanted a boy because we have an older daughter. Now it looks like we're not going to have either"

Bob forgot the food and flew upstairs. He took the baby in his arms and held her to him. Tears fell on her bald head.

"I love you baby," he told her, "I always will"

That was one promise he kept.

**Arrival #2 Paul James ((PJ)) Dunkin**

Teddy was playing in the playroom when the phone rang.

"I get," Teddy said

Amy handed her the phone.

"HEYWYO," she said brightly.

She listened for a minute and handed the phone to Amy.

"Hello," Amy said

"Is this Amy Dunkin?"

"Yes," Amy said, "Who is this?"

"Mrs. Dunkin I'm sorry to tell you this but your sister and niece was killed in a drunk driving accident several hours ago. According to her will you retain custody of your nephew and you can pick him up at the hospital"

Tears filled Amy's eyes.

"Momma why you cwying," Teddy asked.

"We'll be down soon," Amy said then hung up

She knelt down to Teddy's level.

"Teddy, you remember your cousin PJ right?"

"Yes. I wike PJ," Teddy said

"Well Aunt Diana and Pamela had to go away so we get PJ"

"If we ge' PJ why you sad mommy?"

"Because Aunt Diana and Pamela had to go away"

((A few day's later 7 o'clock))

"Come on Teddy. It's bedtime," Amy said.

"No fawr. PJ dodn't hata go nite-nite fowanother 15 minutes. You like PJ better then me"

Amy sat Teddy on her lap. She considered her options. She could explain that PJ was older and he'd been through a lot but Teddy was too little to understand. Finally she decided on choices.

"I'll tell you what," she said, "You can go to bed now and get an extra story or you can go to bed at 7:15 and get one story"

"Bof," Teddy said

Amy sighed inwardly but she realized it was no big deal.

"Okay," Amy said, "How about we put on a cartoon"

"Tartoons," Teddy said happily clapping.

She was asleep before the 'tartoon' was over.

**Arrival #3 Gabriel ((Gabe)) Dunkin**

"This is STUPID," Amy Dunkin yelled at her husband. She was 9 ½ months pregnant and on a subway with her husband and kids on their way to a place called COOL POOL. This had been an incredibly difficult pregnancy and she had very bad mood swings.

"Honey," a woman said, "Men just don't understand pregnancy. If they did they wouldn't be so dumb"

Amy laughed.

"First time?"

"Second," Amy said, "I have two children already and my first pregnancy was really bad towards the end"

"Oh twins?"

Amy shook her head and briefly explained the situation.

"Look," Bob interrupted, "I understand pregnancy is hard but-"

"WE CAN'T DO COOL POOL," Amy yelled

"Alright, alright no need to get your panties in a twist," Bob soothed

"The baby's coming," Amy yelled.

A second later her water broke.

"Leave it to you to go into labor right now," Bob joked.

Dr. Sing happened to have been in the subway when Amy went into labor and within a few minutes the youngest member of the Dunkin family came along.

"Congratulations Bob," Dr. Sing said, "It looks like you finally have your son"

Bob glared at him as he took the baby.

PJ was every bit as much his son as this baby is.

"You're right I did," Bob said, "10 years ago"

"I just meant your real son," Dr. Sing explained

"PJ has been my real son for 10 years," Bob said firmly

"Well your-"

"Mom," Teddy said, "How about we call this baby Gabriel Theodore or Gabe for short"

"Gabe! Oh honey I love it."

"May I hold him," Teddy asked.

"Me first," PJ said

"Mom I asked first," Teddy countered

"PJ she did ask first," Amy and Bob agreed

"No fair. I'm the oldest," PJ argued

"Then you should be the most patient," Teddy countered.

Amy put the infant in Teddy's arms. Once they got out of the subway station they headed to the hospital to make sure everything was alright with mother and child. It was. Amy and Gabe were released two hours later. They never thought they would have to deal with something this scary again.

**Arrival #4 Charlotte ((Charlie)) Dunkin**

Amy was only 5 months pregnant when her water broke with Charlie.

"PJ watch your brother," she told PJ, "Bob we need to go to the hospital"

"What? Why?"

"My water just broke"

They rushed Amy to the hospital where she was too far into labor to stop the delivery. Charlie was brought into the world 6 ½ hours later. By some miracle she was a big baby and perfectly healthy except they needed to clear her airway passages to get her breathing on her own.

"How about we call her Charlotte," Bob suggested, "It means miracle"

"I love it," Amy said, "Charlotte Marguerite"

"Why Marguerite," Bob asked

"It means winner," Amy explained

"I can't believe you're thinking about that even after having a baby-"

"Bob," she scolded, "The baby survived against all odds and is healthy and strong. I think that calls for some acknowledgement"

Half an hour later Teddy, PJ and Gabe were brought over to see their new little sister.

"Her name is Charlotte," Amy said

"Can we call her Charlie," Teddy asked.

"Charlie! Oh I love it," Amy said

Gabe looked at Charlie in Amy's arms

"Can I hold her," he asked

"Of course," Amy said, "You then Teddy then PJ"

"No fair," PJ said, "I'm the oldest"

"Which is exactly why you're going last dork," Teddy teased

"Teddy," Bob said, "if you tease your brother again I won't be happy about it"

"Sorry dad"

PJ punched Teddy.

"PAUL JAMES," Bob said, "You may be 17 but you're still not too old to have a long talk with Mr. hand!"

PJ was the only one of the Dunkin kids that needed to be taken in hand from time to time.

"Bob I think he can be forgiven," Amy said, "Today is a special day"

"Well let's leave it up to Teddy," Bob said

"You can forgive him," Teddy said, "And PJ you can do all my chores for the next 3 weeks"

"No fair," PJ whined.

"I think it's totally fair," Bob said

"Okay," PJ agreed cheerfully.

He sure as hell wasn't going to argue with his dad.

"Can I hold Charlie," PJ asked

"Not before me," Teddy said

"No fair," PJ teased, "I'm the oldest"


End file.
